Rhea, Jabba's Slave Girl
by Monroe1817
Summary: Rhea is captured and becomes the slave of the slimy hutt.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Deal

The Clone Wars had been good for Jabba the Hutt. He had made money from both sides during the war; selling information, weapons, and other commodities. His fortune had expanded, and with it, his criminal empire. However, the war was now over, and the newly formed Galactic Empire was exerting its power over the Outer Rim. Unlike the Republic, the Empire wanted to control Tatooine so they installed a Governor and a garrison of stormtroopers. They allowed the Hutt to operate but not have full control. Jabba had plans for that situation, but most weighing on his mind was the fact that it had been a little over a year since he had a formal slave girl. That was all about to change.

Three months after the empire took control of Tatooine, a man and and a women entered Jabba's Palace hoping to have an audience with him. The man walked in and Jabba sized him up immediately. He was a gruff man, handsome, but visibly worried about something. Jabba did not care about seeing him as much as the person who walked in behind him. She was a women, around 20 years old, with golden blonde hair. She was wearing all white, a tight shirt and tight white pants. She had long gorgeous legs and an hourglass figure. Her tight clothing revealed her beautiful large breasts. He could also tell she was not from Tatooine, she had a demeanor and clothing that suggested she had been raised in a family with prominence.

He instantly wanted her for himself, and here she was delivering herself to his palace. But he then had another plan, a way to take care of two problems at once. The man spoke:

"Mighty Jabba, I am here to beg for your help. My fiancee and I are in grave danger."

"I may find myself being generous today, what is your problem?" Jabba asked in Huttese, translated by a droid.

"When the Republic fell, I helped smuggle several individuals who were still loyal to the Republic out of the Core Worlds. I was successful, and hit these individuals throughout the galaxy. The Empire found out it was me and has been hunting me. I assume if they find me they will torture me for information when they find me. I have 100,000 credits I can transfer to you to if you set us up with new lives" the man plead to Jabba

"Hmmm..." Jabba said allowed, then spoke again with the translation, "I am willing to help you for the money you have offered. I will set you up on a farm far from any of the Empire's troops on this world. You two can begin anew here. However, I have more...conditions." Jabba said that last word lecherously before continuing, "First, who is this exquisite specimen here" motioning to the girl.

The girl, who the man explained was named Rhea Davos, looked at Jabba trying to maintain her composure. She had never seen something so revolting. She knew her and her fiancee needed his help desperately to receive protection on this desert world. She knew, however, that he was staring at her like men have stared at her in the past. With lust. This worried her greatly.

"I am from Mimban" Rhea began, "I come from a wealthy family. I met James (her fiancee) and we instantly fell in love. We had to run away together because my family did not approve. We are set to be married within the next two weeks."

"Ho Ho Ho..." Jabba bellowed. He looked Rhea up and down and she suddenly felt embarrassed. She wanted badly to be elsewhere. "Such a shame you are to be married. You are a lucky man, James. My condition is simple, I have a party to attend and to keep up appearances, I need a fine lady to attend with me. Attend it with me as my date, Rhea, and I shall protect the two of you."

Rhea was horrified. She absolutely did not want to go to anywhere with this fat slug, let alone ever see him again. Before she could voice any opposition to this idea, James exclaimed "That would be no problem. No price is too high for our safety."

Jabba chuckled "Then wire me those credits as soon as you leave, and I will come for Rhea in three days."

Rhea wanted to vomit at the idea of attending this party with Jabba, but the guards were already showing them out. She wanted to be a help to James in order to secure their safety, but she worried if she would be able to do this.


	2. Chapter 2 - Captured by Jabba

The moisture farm that Jabba had given to Rhea and James was relatively nice. She would be happy to live here with her love and start a family. She just had to get over this party with Jabba and they could begin their new lives.

She watched in horror as the sun rose on the third day since their visit to the palace. She waited anxiously all day. As she prepared lunch for James, he tried to assure her that nothing bad could happen, and that Jabba was a legitimate businessman. She was angry with him for not taking her concerns seriously. Suddenly she heard the sound of a ship approaching. She and James walked outside to see Jabba's Sail Barge parked above the farm. A speeder full of Gamorrean guards descended to the farm to collect her. Without saying a word, they pointed to Rhea. She kissed James goodbye and boarded the lift.

When she came aboard wearing a white tank top and regular athletic shorts, everyone looked at her. Several people chuckled. One person whistled. She was disgusted looking at the different species of criminals eying her. It had been very long since a human woman came aboard. Jabba had several species of dancers, but they are simply much more pliant than human women. Bib Fortuna approached her and handed her a bag.

"The Exalted One wants you to change into this for the Party."

She looked in the bag to find a slender red dress. She went to a separate room to change. She realized why Jabba wanted her in this outfit and she was disgusted. She had no choice, Jabba could reveal the farm's location to the Empire at any time. She slipped into the dress.

As she walked out, she saw Jabba sitting on the throne. He called for her to approach. She walked slowly in her slinky dress. Every man hooted and whistled at her. Jabba chuckled happily.

"You will stand next to me on my throne the whole evening. You are to say nothing unless spoken to by me. My what a delicious specimen you are." She climbed atop Jabba's throne. He put his chubby arm around her slender waist and pulled her close. She was outraged

"I am to be married, and my fiancee will not take kindly to you touching me like this." Rhea said to his with a defiant look on her face.

Jabba laughed heartily and grabbed her chin with his other hand "I think you will find that there are a lot of things that will occur tonight that James will not take kindly to." Jabba said as he forced her to look into his eyes. Rhea shivered fearing what he meant by that.

The sail barge sailed smoothly over the dunes as Jabba held her against him. His arms were wrapped around her with his hands interlocked on her flat stomach. Her rear, which was nicely formed and accentuated by the tight dress, was pressed against Jabba as well as her bare back. Rhea was absolutely disgusted. She could not believe she was being treated in such a manor. One night she kept telling herself, soon she'll be home and safe permanently. As the sail barge pulled into Mos Eisley, Rhea turned her head back slightly and spoke "Jabba, where is this party?" Jabba suddenly reached up and stuck his chubby finger in her slightly open mouth. She tried to cry out as she was revolted but could not pull his hand out. His strong other hand held her in place.

"Now my sweet, you are not to speak unless spoken to." He slid the hand that held her in place slowly down towards her privat region. "Understood?" Rhea quickly nodded her head up and down. Jabba removed his hand from her mouth and moved his hand back up to her stomach. "That's better, my treat. Now I will answer your question. We are going to the mansion of the Imperial Governor. We are not invited to this party. Don't worry, he will not recognize you."

Rhea was growing more concerned as the barge slowed.

Jabba, fairly younger in this time than he was when he captured Princess Leia during the Rebellion, could move on his own without his repulsorlift. His sluglike body moved slowly with Rhea walking next to him. They went up to the stormtrooper guards who had been paid off by Jabba and they were allowed to enter the party along with Bib, some guards, and a couple of his entourage. The high society guests of the governor looked on surprised to see the Hutt, who they all knew as a criminal, walking in with what appeared to be a dignified woman. With his droid translating, Jabba bellowed: "Oh Governor, I am here to negotiate terms with you." The governor, a small, thin man wearing an Imperial dress uniform came down the stairs. Jabba watched him approach with a smug look on his face as he stroked Rhea's rear through the tight dress. She stood next to him, hoping this party would be over soon. His calloused and slimy hand massaged her tight buttocks as his tail slid over her lower legs.

"Jabba" the Governor said surprised "What are you doing here?"

Jabba chuckled and said "I used to control this planet entirely, do you know that? I allowed the citizens here to do as they please as long as it didn't interfere with my business. I want that again, and I have hired armies of mercenaries to help me with this. I currently have surrounded the city of Mos Eisley, and I have already taken Mos Espa. I now ask that you sign this treaty. The provisions allow that all Imperial troops and citizens will be allowed to leave, the Empire can conduct business on this planet as needed, as long as I maintain sovereignty." Jabba now ran his finger up and down the center of Rhea's back as he spoke.

The Governor, shocked, said "The Emperor will never allow this."

Jabba laughed and said "He will if I throw in another caveat. I will give the Empire the location of the smuggler who helped the loyalists escape the core, James Ren."

It was in this moment that Rhea gasped, as Jabba groped her buttocks and grabbed her waist before she could start running. "Jabba! You sai-" Rhea started before she was silenced by Bib's hand over her mouth as he stood behind her. Bib put his hand on her shoulder and stroked her neck to mockingly calm her.

The Governor, with seemingly no choices, agreed.

Two Gamorreans had to carry Rhea out of the Governor's mansion as she kicked and screamed. She did not see where Jabba went but she briefly squirmed away from the Gamorreans. She tried her hardest to run away, she felt urgency. She had to find a speeder and get to the farm to warn James. But her skinny dress was not made for running, and she fell to the ground. The guards grabbed her and put a small bag over her head and shackled her feet. Rhea couldn't see a thing as she got carried away. She thought about her love, waiting for her to arrive home only to find that the Empire has found him. How he could have been so stupid to trust the Hutt. She felt herself on a speeder, likely going back to the Barge.

When she had the bag taken off of her head she was in a dimly lit room. She could feel movement so she knew she was back on the barge. She found herself in a room with two Twi'leks with dark red skin wearing strapless bras hugged tightly around their breasts while thongs adorned their narrow pelvic regions. They fixed her makeup and hair. The guard came by and removed her shackles and lead her to the main room. Still wearing her red dress that accentuated her curves, she was taken past Jabba's courtiers and then to Jabba himself sitting on his throne in the room.

"Ho ho ho..." Jabba laughed scanning her body, "So kind of you to join us. We've been waiting for you. My, my, my you please my eyes more every time I see you."

"Jabba you bastard!" Rhea screamed trying to free herself from the guards "You promised him."

"What disrespect you have. I'll have to teach you to mind your betters. I gave you the gift of that beautiful dress won't you thank me?"

Rhea waited awhile to hear the droid translate his words and then yelled "Thank you? I would never thank you, you wretched worm. I hate this damn dress almost as much as I hate you."

Jabba's court gasped, they had never seen someone be so disrespectful to the Hutt, but Jabba simply laughed.

"I understand, you do not appreciate the dress. In fact if you hate it so much I'm sure you will not miss it. Bib?"

While the guards held Rhea's arms out exposing her whole body, Rhea gasped when the droid finished the translation. "No!" she screamed out. Bib approached with great anticipation. The whole court watched intently as Bib used his sharp fingernails to cut the dress up. As he tore off the shards Jabba laughed.

Then Jabba looked intently. Rhea was nude in front of the whole court. What they did not know is that in keeping with the tradition of Mimban, no man had ever seen her naked. Even James had agreed to wait until they were wed. But instead a group of dirty criminals and their slug lord were the first to see it. She put her hands over her nipples and crossed her legs. Now she had a change in mood. She went from rage to fear, as she now realized Jabba was capable of. She looked around and saw herself surrounded by his supporters, and even if she could slip past them, she couldn't escape the barge. And even if she did, Jabba controls this planet.

"You are as delectable as I had hoped you would be my flower." Jabba mused as he looked her over. Her large breasts were exposed as well as her tight and smooth stomach. Her whole body appeared nubile and young. Her legs were beautiful and her pelvis shaven in preparation for her wedding. Jabba hungered to have her, to break her.

"My lovely, you are excellent. I'm sure you enjoy showing me and my subjects your assets much more than that old dress. Don't you?"

"Of course not" Rhea spat back at him, beginning to feel the cool breeze on her bare legs.

"Hmmm...well I am very capable of finding you coverage. But I give coverage to obedient slaves. Show me you know what respect looks like this ride back to my palace. Of course if you prefer you can remain as you are."

"No! I mean, no, I can show respect for an hour or two, but if I do that you must cover me up, Jabba." Rhea said desperate to be able to cover her bare womanhood.

"Obedient slaves address their masters as such when speaking to them. Now come to my throne."

Looking down at her nude body and then up at the slimy, drool ridden body beckoning out to her. With a gulp she told herself she was doing this to get the protective covering she needed and quietly said "Yes...master."


	3. Chapter 3 - Journey to the Palace

Stepping onto the throne, Rhea had to bend slightly exposing a welcomed view of her buttocks to the audience. They cheered and she blushed. Suddenly she didn't feel like the strong women she was trying to appear to be, and instead felt like the kidnapped damsel she really was.

She moved cautiously towards Jabba and without missing a beat he seized her in his arms. With little to no struggle he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He breathed a great sigh of satisfaction out as he realized his situation. He had rid himself of the Empire, even made them an ally, and finally had a suitable slave girl, who's beauty is unmatched. He wrapped his arm around her rear and pulled her pelvis closer. She arched her back to try and keep her breasts from touching his oily upper belly. He let go of her chin and she looked away from him and closed her eyes. A couple more hours Rhea thought And I'll have clothing, and I can think about my next move without worrying. Jabba reached out with his free hand and pressed it against her upper back. The smooth and supple breasts that she had kept away from him were pushed against his slime as they slid against him.

Pushing her up towards him he let his fat wormlike tongue slide out of his mouth. "No!" Rhea screamed as his tongue wrapped around her breasts licked them. He used his tongue like her face and breasts covering them in slime. Jabba's rough hand stroked her buttocks and his slimy tongue worked on her breasts. She tried to keep it within but she felt it rise to the surface and opened her mouth to let out a disgusted and satisfied moan: "Nnnnaaaahhhhh". Jabba laughed and took the opportunity of her open mouth to stick his tongue into her mouth. She was surprised and could not control her moans that were muffled by the tongue. She continued to struggle and moan for nearly an hour as Jabba's fetid hands roamed her body. His tail began coiling around her legs and its tip began to feel her soft thigh.

"Master Jabba!" Bib called out. Jabba with his tongue still in Rhea's mouth ignored him as it wrapped around her small pink tongue.

"My lord, you told me to alert you when we were approaching the farm." Bib said. Jabba finally withdrew his tongue and let go of Rhea. Rhea fell to the floor of the throne and began to spit out Jabba's saliva on her hands and knees. Her large breasts hung below her, and Jabba looking down at her, wrapped his tail around her waist and began to poke at her butt with his tail.

"Da eitha!" Jabba said in Huttese that the droid didn't bother translating. Rhea rose for what she assumed would be more humiliation. Standing, facing Jabba, Rhea awaited his command. He grabbed her by the hips with both hands and turned her nude body around. He wrapped his hands around her body, pressing one against her naval area and one on her chest, pressing her whole buttock against him.

"Look out there my sweet. We're just on time for the show" She looked out of the dusty window and her heart dropped. It was the moisture farm she and James were meant to live on. Outside the window far below she could see stormtroopers had landed and they were carrying James out to a shuttle. She began to sob. Tears streamed down her face as she realized what a depressing predicament she was in. She watched as the shuttle flew away. Suddenly she felt Jabba's tongue slithered around her neck from behind and up her face. She sobbed louder. Jabba simply laughed. He moved both his hands to both of her butt cheeks and began to grope. Rhea sobbed through her moaning as her front was pressed against him.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Slave

Jabba had announced a massive party at the palace to celebrate the signing of the treaty. The barge slowed and Rhea could tell they were close to the Palace. Jabba since the farm had allowed her to lay on the animal pelts on the throne, so long as she keeps her upper back against Jabba. His belly dimpled as she lay against him. Jabba then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Da eitha" Jabba barked at her. She rose and faced him, almost done with her promised time of respect towards him. He put one hand on her back and one on the back of her head and stuck his tongue in her mouth again, stroking her tongue with his own. He withdrew his tongue and licked her face covering it in slime.

Withdrawing his tongue as the sail barge eased to a stop, Jabba said "Did you enjoy our trip my lovely?" Not wanting to anger him just as she may be allowed to put clothing back on she responded in a quivering voice "Yes my master."

Jabba laughed and slapped her rear. "You've earned those clothes, although I know I'll miss the way you look without them." Rhea clenched her fists at her side. Two Gamorrean guards came by and grabbed both her arms and carried her away, as Jabba left the barge on his own.

She was carried into the throne room, which was even more crowded than the barge. The guards let her go and she saw Jabba at the center of the room. She stepped barefoot onto a metal grate in front of the throne. Once I get those clothes...I will no longer give him my obedience. She just hoped all his molestations on Rhea hadn't been for nothing.

Jabba called out to his dancing girls to bring forth the clothes. "Rhea, for you my lovely treat I have spared no expense. The finest silks in the galaxy, the entire ensemble cost me close to five thousand credits. I of course took that money out of the payment your fiancee wired me." At that Jabba and the whole crowd laughed and Rhea felt an intense sadness.

"For you Rhea, your new slave outfit." Jabba's slave girls pulled out two pieces of skimpy white lingerie. They had frills on them and were relatively see through. The bottoms were at least two sizes to small for her.

Rhea gasped and slowly shook her head. She realized Jabba had used her, she did his bidding on the sail barge in the hopes of coverage but what he had in mind was to make her up like one of his whores.

"Jabba you made a promise to me...I gave you my respect and you said in exchange you would cover me." It was in this moment that she realized how stupid she was. Jabba had made a deal with James and she had seen him break it with her own eyes. And then she made her own deal with him like an idiot.

Jabba, finally responding "Ho ho ho...my sweet, I was hoping you wouldn't want to wear it, you look so much better wearing nothing at all." He said this as he looked over her nude form, licking his lips. Looking down at herself, Rhea realized she had no option. She put her arms out to her side while Jabba's dancers put on her new garb. The bra accentuated her breasts and pushed them up, while the tight frilly bottoms hugged her crotch and pelvis tightly. The slave dancers then put on a white thong over her original lingerie, making it even tighter.

Rhea looked down at her body and her worst fears were realized. She was now dressed as a slut, before Jabba and his court. At least she was no longer naked, but now she felt as though she had allowed herself to dress for the sole purpose of Jabba's pleasure. She has no hope, the only person who knew she was here was probably in an imperial prison camp by now. Only she was somewhere much worse.

Suddenly Bib approached her from behind and Rhea felt the feeling of a kiss of cold metal on her neck. Bib stroked her butt as he walked away, moving towards Jabba with a chain. Rhea suddenly realized she had been put on a leash. Jabba grabbing the chain and making it taut called out to his new slave "Da eitha." He smiled a big gummy smile filled with drool while his big orange eyes scanned the beautiful body.

She wouldn't do it. She turned away from him and crossed her arms. Jabba chuckled and looked over her exposed back all the way down to her tight rear. Her crossed arms and her defiant stance enticed him more than she could ever know. His tail wriggled at the thought of keeping her and drool slimed down his body from his great maw.

Rhea felt as though she had made a strong statement. Not looking at Jabba however she did get to see the faces of his court. She had never seen a more disgusting group of dirty criminals. None of them appeared to be human. Many looked at her with an undeniable amount of lust.

While she continued to ignore him, Jabba grabbed up the slack from the leash and said again "Come to me, my pet." pulling back on the leash, Rhea stumbled back to the sound of Jabba chuckling as she almost lost her footing. She then straightened her body again and while looking away from Jabba crossed her arms. Jabba absolutely loved it. What Rhea saw as defiance was acting as a twisted foreplay for Jabba. It went on this way for a couple minutes, with every tug of the leash Rhea was a little bit closer. Jabba's tail now thumped against the concrete throne. Jabba would not be denied any longer as his arousal was too strong.

Jabba gathered up all remaining slack on the chain and pulled as with a massive amount of strength. Rhea's collar choked her she pitched backward, and almost fell back. She quickly turned and ran to decrease the pressure around her neck. With no time to think she ran and jumped onto the throne and fell front first onto Jabba. She tried to put her hands out to avoid pressing her body into his slimy embrace, but Bib approached the throne and held her arms behind her back and pressed her body forward against him.

Rhea groaned aloud as her half covered body once again kissed Jabba's soft flesh. She squirmed with her hands held behind her she protested "Let me go! Damn you Jabba!" Tired of struggling yet simultaneously enticed by it, Jabba reached with one hand and grabbed the back of her head, bringing her in for a lecherous parody of a kiss. Sticking his tongue into her mouth her angry shouts were silenced, and Rhea began to gag on his fat tongue with her lips wrapped around it. Jabba let go of her head, and Rhea falsely believed she could pull away now, but Jabba's tongue had wrapped around hers and his tongue was so strong that it held her head in place in front of his mouth. She tried to cry out but could not with her mouth full of green saliva. She felt Jabba's tail climb her legs moving slithering up the inside of her thighs. His tail pressed against her buttocks while his hands hugged her, forcing her stomach onto his slimy belly.

Rhea moaned as his tail began to rub between the cleavage of her buttock. She felt an undeniable amount of pleasure building inside of her. It disgusted her but she could not control it. Jabba felt her widening her mouth, and withdrew his tongue just in time for Rhea to release what was undeniably a satisfied moan. The whole court erupted in laughter and applause. Jabba laughed most of all, while Rhea had little time to be embarrassed. She had to take this opportunity to try to spit out his saliva. He removed his hands from her body briefly in order to give her a reprieve. She jumped started to run off the throne but Jabba grabbed the leash and pulled her back.

Rhea laid her body back against Jabba with no other option, while his hand stroked her stomach. Suddenly Jabba bellowed out to his court:

"My subjects, my subjects" Jabba said as he pushed her to her feet. Staring out over the crowd, Rhea felt like a decoration. "Allow me to introduce my newest pet, Rhea Davos of Mimban." Rhea, outraged clearly opened her mouth to object just as Jabba jolted her chain to silence her.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Night at the Palace

The crowd partied and drank all night. Several men watched Rhea from afar as she lay out on the throne. The busty and curvaceous slave dancers gave strip tease dances that pleased Jabba greatly. During these performances Jabba slapped his tail against her bare upper thigh. As the party drew to a close, the high class slave dancers with scanty colorful outfits were auctioned for the pleasure of spending the night with them. The bounty hunters and smugglers all purchased a girl to return to their rooms with. Rhea found the display disturbing.

Since arriving at the palace she had been introduced to Salacious Crum, Jabba's pet. She tried her hardest to keep away from him but he kept eying her throughout the night. It had been a long time since Jabba had a girl chained to the throne, and Salacious had never seen such a physically pleasing woman as Rhea in the position as slave girl.

Rhea watched the party go on. After Jabba's handling of her early had left her spent. Her energy, and her will to fight him had been drained. Jabba could feel this, and reached down and rubbed her shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

Jabba was pleased to have broken her down. Looking down at her as he rubbed her shoulder, he looked down her bra at her supple breasts, and then her long smooth legs that were crossed and spread down the throne. He hungered to enjoy her fully. With her weakened spirit he decided now was his moment.

"I have grown tired." Jabba announced, "I will call this party to a close. For those who were not fortunate enough to have purchased a girl for the evening, my lesser girls will be available for you." Jabba motioned to a wall with 4 women of different species were chained up. They were in rags and looked disgusted and spent. Rhea could tell they were once very beautiful but could also tell they had spent too many nights chained to that wall. They were bruised. Rhea felt an immense sadness as she saw the sea of disgusting criminal aliens preparing to have there way with them throughout the night.

"One final announcement." Jabba said, "I have studied Mimban traditions and I have discovered that my newest slave has never been taken by a man, as she is still unwed. She shall spend the night with me and know the true pleasure of being a personal slave!"

The crowd cheered and hollered as Rhea looked around mortified. Jabba laughed as he pulled her up by the shoulders. She yelped as Jabba's big hand slapped her barely covered bum as he laughed in glee. Suddenly her anger returned. She had to keep fighting. She was going to make Jabba kill her before she was to do something so debased as what Jabba surely had planned for the evening.

"My lovely, are you ready to accompany me to my private chambers?" Jabba purred.

Looking back at him Rhea decided to finally stand up to him. She had had enough. "I will not spend the night with you, you fat slug. You are repulsive. Throw me in a cell, or kill me. Both would be better than spending another minute with you."

The room fell silent. Everyone feared Jabba's response. He simply stared at Rhea before finally speaking: "I was worried you may say that. I'm afraid I must now present you with a sad truth." Rhea shifted uncomfortably, as she felt less confident than she did before she made her declaration. Jabba continued: "You are a slave girl. There are three positions a slave girl can hold in my palace. The first is the position offered to you, my personal slave, who's sole purpose is to bring me pleasure. My personal slave has the express privilege of spending the evening in the safety of my chambers. The second position is dancing girl who get to stay with those who have purchased them for the evening, and as you have not danced for me tonight, and I doubt you will, you cannot stay there either. So that leaves you one position. You will stay and be a pleasure girl for my courtiers."

Rhea gasped, but she had made such a bold statement against staying with him that she could not go back now. She was strong, she believed she could face this night alone, and when morning came, Jabba would realize she was strong enough to not be trifled with.

Jabba pulled her by her chain close to him. He whispered in her ear "I will be waiting when you come to beg for my affections." The certainty behind his voice made Rhea nervous. Bib approached and unlocked her collar. Free of the leash, Jabba licked her face one more time before pressing his hand onto her chest shoving her off the throne. She found herself on the grate in the center of the room with the crowd around her. Jabba's throne retracted as a giant door opened and closed behind him. Rhea found herself standing alone surrounded by the court.

Rhea formed a defensive stance to prepare herself for what would happen next. She would not allow herself to be so much as touched by these criminals.

The men, on the other hand, were beyond pleased. When it came to girls left in the throne room overnight it was girls who were essentially cheap whores. They were usually Rodians or Twi'leks. But here it was, humans were clearly the most attractive women in the galaxy, and Rhea was by far one of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen in the palace. The men, who were mostly low level smugglers or pirates and now had the opportunity of a lifetime.

Several men approached and grabbed her. None of these men were human and there appendages slimy and invasive Several punches were thrown to see who would get closest to her an alien with large orange paws named Ree-yees grabbed her bra and pulled it off. She began to yell "Get off me! This is no way to trea-" suddenly she gasped aloud as some four armed spice dealer pressed his bulge against her bare buttocks, while putting fondling her with all four of his arms. Until he was punched away. Two large men that she knew as hired mercenaries grabbed her arms and pulled her nude body to the floor. She squirmed and cried out. However it was clear these men were not after her, but instead paid by someone else. Jabba's old decrepit mentor and trusted confidant, Ephant Mon, approached with his cain. His long trunk which reached to the floor wrinkled approached her legs as he stuck out his tongue and slid it over her legs. She closed her legs refusing to allow this. Rhea screamed as the men holding her down opened her legs and Ephant approached her exposed womanhood with his wrinkled tongue. Suddenly five gamorreans came and punched the mercenaries and pushed Ephant away. The gamorreans pulled her up and began to pull their loincloths off.

In growing realization of what would happen to her, Rhea realized that this fate would be much worse than death, and after a night of this she would be just like those girls chained to the wall.

"Jabba! Stop! I will be your personal slave Jabba! Please help me!" Rhea shouted. The gamorreans, and all other men, realized what their consequences would be if they continued. They slowly moved away from her while still examining her. Bib approached and put her outfit back on her. Rhea squirmed as Bib adjusted her bra groping her in the process.

Grabbing her by the arm Bib pulled Rhea down the hallway into Jabba's room and closed the door behind him. She walked in to see the Bloated One smoking his hookah on what she could only assume was the Hutt's version of a bed. It was a long, thick red silk cushion essentially the size of the room.

"Well, I have heard you have made a decision. You have decided to be my pet, have you?" Jabba said smugly.

"Y-yes..." Rhea responded.

Jabba chuckled "Open your mouth wide my slave"

Rhea opened, and Jabba moved his tail into her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Slimy Morning

As sunlight shined in through the skylight in Jabba's quarters. Laying facedown on Jabba's oiled chest, Rhea was only half asleep. Jabba's stomach growled and groaned, startling Rhea awake. Forgetting where she was she felt slime all over her body. She jolted and looked around. She looked up at the monster with whom she had just spent the night, and through the dimly lit air she watched his mouth was open and drool seeped down his maw to her body. In the sobering sunlight she realized what she had done. She had let Jabba use her for his pleasure. She began to quietly sob. Jabba slept soundly but absentmindedly grabbed her smooth rear and pulled her up. This only made her sob more. Her life had been reduced to nothing. She had grown up in great amounts of wealth on Mimban, and eloped when she fell in love. Her family had no idea she was alive. The only person who knew was probably being tortured but what Rhea was going through was undoubtably worse.

She wanted badly to pull away and get off of him. But even in his sleep, Jabba clutched her close, holding her rounded buttocks. She was so disappointed in herself. Suddenly she felt Jabba begin to rumble and move around. She thought maybe he was about to awaken. Then she felt him open his wide maw. He then released a warm belch that hit her face. The odor made Rhea gag and heave as she attempted to squirm away from him. Jabba's strong arms wrapped around her. She couldn't escape his grasp as she continued to gag.

"Ho ho ho...Good morning my pet, I trust you slept well." She didn't respond to him. Rhea already had established her position as his slave girl, she didn't need to keep putting on the pliant whore act. So long as he gave slight obedience, she would be safe. She looked away from him as he stuck out his long tongue licked her face. She groaned.

Jabba looked down at Rhea's body covered in his bodily fluids. He laughed, pleased saying "This is no way for my slave girl to look. I will have you cleaned." Pressing a button on his side table, Bib Fortuna came in. Seeing Rhea, Bib knew Jabba had gotten what he craved. Bib was in the beginning stages of a plan to kill Jabba and take over his empire. Every time he looked at Rhea he wanted to have her, and he knew Jabba would never allow that. Bib's frustration grew everyday.

"Bib, take my slave to be cleaned" Jabba said "Make sure she looks pretty."

Bib approached Rhea who still lay against Jabba's belly. Bib grabbed both her arms and had to literally peel her off of him. "I will miss you my sweet." Jabba cooed at her as she pulled away. Bib held her by the arm and took her outside the room. She had the collar and leash she wore earlier attached to her again. Bib held her on a short leash and dragged her down the halls. Rhea's could hardly walk with how sore she was.

Finally Bib lead her to a dark and cold room where she was allowed to stand under a dirty faucet. She jumped as cold water ran down her body. She was beyond pleased to have his scum wash off her body. She washed her beautiful body all over and cleaned out her hair. Bib watched with lust behind her. Rhea looked back and saw him and felt uncomfortable. Bib's lust for her scared her and she didn't like being alone with him.

When she was finally clean she turned to Bib for a towel but instead he approached and grabbed her, groped her all over and kissed her neck. She screamed, but was in a part of the palace where no one else was around. "Soon" Bib whispered in her ear, "I will have you for myself" Rhea looked at his hideous face with fear.

"The Exalted One wanted you to wear a new outfit." Bib said "White will no longer suit you after the events of last night."

Rhea was horrified by this as Bib pulled on her new outfit, another small and tight push up bra, and tight panties. The only difference was they were dark black.

Bib pulled her by the chain back to the throne room. The courtiers looked at her with both pure lust and anger that they had not been able to enjoy her last night. But many chuckled when they saw her new outfit, as they realized Jabba had taken her last night. Everyone cheered, surely for both Jabba and her. Rhea was disgusted. Bib handed the chain to Jabba and he tugged on it.

"Come to me, my pet."

Rhea slowly walked towards the throne as many men hooted at her. She saw Ephant Mon out of the corner of her eye and shivered.

She climbed on the throne and instantly Jabba took her into the embrace. Jabba stuck his tongue into her mouth and slid it in and out. As she sucked on his tongue she had a crippling realization that this disgusting monster was her current lover. She felt like crying as her breasts pressed against him.

Suddenly a servant arrived with what Rhea thought to be Jabba's breakfast. It was a bucket of creamed grains.

"Ahhh..." Jabba cooed "Your meal my pet. Kneel to me and I will feed you." Rhea gasped at the suggestion. She realized she hadn't eaten since the day before, what now seemed like a lifetime ago. Starving, she knelt in front of Jabba who placed the bucket on his side table. He took a handful of grains and lowered it to her.

She now felt like an actual pet. To say she was "eating" out of his hand was wrong, because the grains were essentially a lumpy cream that she had to lick off his hand. Her small pink tongue ran over Jabba's grubby hand. Once she finished a handful, Jabba would grab another. She would lick his hand clean and he would grab another handful. In the middle of it she screamed as Salacious jumped on her legs as she knelt in front of Jabba, climbing up her rear and back to her shoulder we he began to lick Jabba's hand from his small beak. Rhea groaned in disgust. Apparently the pets ate at the same time.

"Eat!" Jabba bellowed. Rhea again stuck out her tongue next to Salacious. His small needle like tongue touched hers several times, so much that she pulled back, and Salacious jumped quickly and began to lick the creams off of her tongue. Jabba chuckled at this as Rhea gagged. Salacious had not gotten his opportunity to properly harass young new slave girl, something he excelled at in the past. Seeing that he was about to take his opportunity to, Jabba and the court looked on in anticipation. The court was always amused by Crum's antics, especially when he annoyed a beautiful girl.

Salacious after licking her tongue for as she squirmed and tried to push him off, grabbed her luscious blonde hair and climbed to the top of her head and around her neck. She moved to grab him and Jabba grabbed her arms and held them together above her head with his strong hands. On Mimban, rats were common in the large cities, and Rhea had found one crawling on her in sleep as a girl, and she always had a phobia of them. This felt just like that situation. While Jabba held her, Crum climbed around to her front. Her breasts had an exquisitely formed cleavage, as the bra lifted and pressed together already well-endowed chest. He climbed down and burrowed in between her breasts and began to purr before cackling loudly. Rhea, disgusted as she felt his furry body roam freely about her own smooth body, struggled to knock him off with no hands. He tired of her breasts, but feeling the audience would enjoy them, climbed around to her back and undid her bra with his little claws. Unable to grasp her bra, Rhea's dazzling breasts were again free before the court. For his final act, Crum slid down to her thigh just below her bum and wrapped his arms and legs around her leg. The crowd laughed as Salacious moved his hairy body back and forth in a humping motion. "Oh God.." Rhea said aloud, too embarrassed for words. Salacious jumped down and climbed over to his pillow. Rhea quickly pulled her bra back on.

Jabba pulled her up to his side and put his hand around her waist and clutched her right side against his doughy belly. He licked a couple of remaining creamed grains that had stuck to her face. "Heh heh, Breakfast and a show? Except I didn't get my chance to eat." Jabba said libidinously. Suddenly a servant brought fourth a large platter of the most disgusting things Rhea had ever seen. Luckily all creatures on the plate were dead, but they included large insects, lizards, and, much to Rhea's dismay, rats.

Jabba, clutching her closer and sliding his hand around to her belly smiled as Rhea looked desperately away from the platter. "What's wrong, my little treat? I fed you, now I think its only fair you do the same for me." Rhea gasped and then pleaded: "No Jabba, please don't make me do this." Jabba, displeased with her less than inviting behavior, gave her a clear ultimatum, "Well if not me you could go feed the Gamorreans their slop, would you prefer this?"

Rhea, saddened that Jabba exploited her fear of the pig guards like this, agreed: "Yes master, of course I want to feed you, as is my duty as your pet." Jabba chuckled as the servant handed Rhea the platter.

Rhea looked down at the plate, and realized each dead vermin was to be dipped in a creamy yellow sauce before being fed to Jabba. As Jabba clutched her against him, she held the plate with one hand while taking a food with another. Jabba opened his mouth revealing his toothless grin. The small wafting out disgusted her, as did the food she touched. She grabbed a large rigid, centipede and after dipping it in the sauce, held it over the Hutt's mouth. His tongue extended out and slurped it off her hand, and let it roll into his mouth. This went on for half an hour, Jabba fondling her breasts with his free hand as he held Rhea close. Rhea found it hard to focus. She felt the shameful pleasure as Jabba slid his hand over her hardening nipple through the fabric, while simultaneously having to grab a dead rat by the tail and dropping into Jabba's mouth. Finally, the tray was empty except for the half used cup of sauce. Jabba, not a wasteful being when it came to food, stopped groping Rhea's breasts and grabbed the cup. Rhea, thinking she had been spared his thumbing of her nipples gasped in relief, only to be crudely surprised. Jabba tipped the cup over and dropped the remaining sauce on her breasts. Jabba grabbed her smooth back while Rhea dropped the tray. He held her in place while he licked her busty bosom clean. Rhea looked away while she moaned. She hated Jabba with all her heart, but could not deny how impressed she was with his ability to pleasure her. His tongue slipped in between her breasts, curled around them, and swiped over the nipples.

Jabba finally removed his tongue, and Rhea fell slightly against him as her knees were a bit weakened. "I'm still hungry, even after enjoying my pretty treat" he said winking at her. "I want a frog."

"The plate is empty Exalted One. I can ask the servants-" Rhea said, but was interrupted by Jabba saying "No, silly girl, from the aquarium in my table. Fetch it for me."

Rhea's heart sank. She looked over at the pool of murky green liquid. She saw the frogs darting around. She reached in and was disgusted to find it warm. They moved quickly and were very slick. She had trouble grasping one. She wanted to throw up. Finally she grabbed a juicy and thick one with warts. It tried to escape as she brought it over to Jabba. Instead of opening his mouth, Jabba reached out his hand. Rhea found this curious but simply place the frog in his hand. Suddenly his other arm grabbed her leash and pulled her tight against him.

"I realized I am full." Jabba said, with a malicious tone in his voice, "But I'd very much like for my pet to feed on this morsel." Rhea, shocked, and gasping for air couldn't respond. She shut her mouth and shook her head. Jabba laughed as he pulled the collar tighter. He held the frog in fort of her, the slimy creature wriggling. Rhea would not allow herself to eat that, but needing desperately to breath, she opened her mouth slightly. Jabba shoved the creature in, and grabbed her mouth shut. With one big swallow, the creature essentially swam down Rhea's throat. Jabba laughed, satisfied. He then forced her to wash it down with a glass of wine.


	7. Chapter 7 - Jabba's Tail

Jabba lazily smoked his hookah while he held his beautiful slave close to him. His hand wrapped around her belly, holding her smooth back and soft butt cheeks against him. His other hand stroked her beautiful face. She was a gorgeous sight in her black lingerie that accentuated every attractive inch of her desirable body. She was the greatest prize someone could have. Throughout the day Jabba whispered his lustful thoughts to her. "You are the greatest lover I have ever possessed. Your beauty is unmatched by any slave I've ever owned. Do you enjoy it when I take you? I'm sure you do, and I will pleasure you again soon my sweet Rhea."

Rhea ignored his, words, his touching, and lust all day. She had bigger problems at the moment. She was slightly intoxicated from the wine, unable to fight back. She leaned back against Jabba as his oily hand stroked her face. She felt sick, as the frog that had slithered down her throat moved around within her tight stomach. She despised Jabba more than anyone else, more than the Empire, for what he was doing to her. She thought to herself the different ways she would kill him if she could. Her thoughts were jerked away from her as the frog flailed wildly within her.

It went on like this for hours. Jabba's men approached, Jabba gave them orders for smuggling, bounties, ect. They all congratulated Jabba on his domination of Rhea, while she simply looked down at her feet in shame. One man offered Jabba five hundred thousand credits for a single night with her, which he angrily refused.

Finally around four in the afternoon, Rhea felt the squirming within her stop. She released a sigh of relief as she lay against Jabba. "Feeling better my sweet? I think a break from my business dealings would be nice. Shall we adjourn to my quarters?" Rhea felt goosebumps as he said it, moving his hand down the side of her body.

Suddenly Jabba was interrupted. A visitor was here. Rhea was relieved and Jabba was angry to be disturbed. The man who entered was the former Imperial Governor, who now was acting as an ambassador from the Empire. Jabba and him began to have an argument, over the price Jabba would charge Imperial ships to enter his space.

The governor refused to budge on his position. As Jabba argued she felt him grab her bra with his hand. Now? What could he want with me in the middle of this meeting? Jabba pulled her bra clean off, and the ambassador looked at her supple breasts in shock. With one hand Jabba ran circles around her left nipple, as she squirmed with unwelcome satisfaction. She realized the plan now, Jabba was going to assert his dominance by showing the former governor how well he could pleasure a beautiful woman. Well, Rhea wouldn't moan for him, instead she bit her lip and looked away, holding in her pleasure and hardly moving. Suddenly his other hand reached down and pulled down her panties revealing her shaven pelvis. With her chest bare and being fondled, and her panties hanging at her knees, Jabba began to groupe Rhea's buttock. Jabba continued to explain his position on the matter calmly. The imperial was disgusted, yet interested. Rhea could not hold in her desire any longer and finally released her moans.

Since the Imperial's visit, things slowed down a lot. Jabba napped lazily throughout the day while Rhea lazed against him. His tail absentmindedly stroked her legs softly and Jabba kept the chain just tight enough that Rhea always was reminded of its presence. As the day turned into night, Rhea realized that parties would become a nightly event at the palace. The dancers came out and shook their bodies, stripping, as the men cheered. Frequently this would arouse Jabba, who's tail would then slap against Rhea's leg as she slouched against his belly.

The dancers worked hard to make sure they were arousing the men, so that one would purchase them for the night and they would not have to know the debased act of being a community slave girl. Rhea began to get nervous in anticipation for what would surely be another night with Jabba.

Around 9, as the evening was still young, Jabba pulled Rhea's smooth body against his course one. He then began to speak to her as his men watched the dances.

"My love, you have agreed to be my slave girl. But you have still angered me in many ways. By disrespecting me, and refusing at first to share my bed. Now later tonight we will adjourn to my chambers again. If you have pleased me by then, I might just take you with me. Otherwise I'll allow my men to find out why it is I like you so much" Jabba ended his command by quickly sticking out his tongue and slurping it across her cheek.

Rhea, mortified at the inevitable gang rape that would await her if and when she stayed in the throne room, realized she badly needed to please Jabba.

So, all night, Rhea held a different demeanor. She smiled, giggled at every word the crime lord said, stood laying against him. Rhea hated herself so much that she couldn't bear it. But here she was, playing the part of whore. She knew if she slipped up, it may be the Gamorreans who take her tonight.

Jabba clapped as his dancers and band impressed him. Rhea, wanting his attention on her, began to grind her rear against him. She breathed deeply, in and out. Jabba did take notice, as did the rest of the court. Many laughed. Jabba put his hands on her hips as she continued to grind. The music continued. Jabba and Rhea danced their sick dance together for nearly 20 minutes until Jabba allowed her to sit.

At around 11, Rhea laid against Jabba as he continued to watch the band. Suddenly his tail flopped from its place to her lap. Rhea almost made the mistake of gagging. Jabba's tail was a disgusting thing in Rhea's eyes. It's rubbery composition that could harden. It smelled like a stagnant pond, and it had many bumps all over it. It's tip was narrow. Rhea shuddered briefly as she thought about it thrusting into her most intimate places...

Rhea let it sit on her lap, but then a problem occurred. One of Jabba's dancers took off her bra, which enticed Jabba. His tail hardened on Rhea's lap and began to thump against her. She knew he was aroused, and she would have to be the one to do something about it. With great apprehension, she stuck her small tongue out and began to lick it's tip. Jabba bellowed out his laughter as his tail wriggled with pleasure.

Rhea had realized in her time here that Jabba's sexual drive was 10 times that of a human, as he remained ready to engage at anytime. She opened her mouth and let the tail pass between her beautiful lips. There, she sucked and moved her head back in forth. Jabba chuckled.

Nearly half an hour passed as Rhea kept sucking, much to Jabba's pleasure. His tail had not even softened in the least. Rhea got close to vomiting with every thrust of her head. The tongue reached the back of her throat every time very nearly. She did everything she could to avoid it, but she often gagged audibly on the tail. Every time she did, applause took over the chamber. Jabba groaned and grunted with pleasure.

"Ahhh...mmm..." Jabba bellowed, "Before I go to bed, the night's final act. Bib?"

Rhea, foolishly believing this meant her work was done, pulled her lips from around the tongue and looked up to see where Bib was going.

In Huttese, Jabba shouted "Ma suche, shag!" as he shoved his tail back up into her mouth with force. Rhea gulped his sex organ back into her gullet. The droid didn't have to translate because for the first time, Rhea understood it without the translation.

She continued to give head to the criminal blob as the guards brought in three prisoners. They stood in rags, obviously hungry, as they watched Rhea take his tail into her mouth. She briefly opened her eyes to see them look at her with sadness. For the first time she saw someone who had empathy for her, and she felt briefly human again.

Jabba gave a long speech about how the men were all merchants in Mos Espa who owed money to the Hutt, and had failed to pay. He ended by saying something in Huttese that a few laughed at, and then all laughed at as the droid translated: "Practice good business, and you'll end up like me. More food than I can eat, hundreds of men who loyally follow my orders, and most importantly a rich girl who begs you to fuck her." As Rhea heard those words tears streamed down her face. She didn't stop her sex act, as she knew it would not be wise.

"However," Jabba continued. "Practice bad business, and this will happen to you." Jabba hit a button and the prisoners fell into a pit that Rhea did not know was there. The throne moved forward as Jabba put his hand on the top of Rhea's head. He watched a horrifying monster eat the three men alive while his slave girl continued to blow him.

Jabba's tail finally climaxed down her throat amidst the screams of the prisoners. Rhea attempted to pull the tail out of her mouth, but Jabba grabbed her blonde hair and held her down. Rhea was forced swallowed most of his strange and alien bodily fluids, while some leaked down her mouth.

"Go clean up, slave, now it is time to pleasure you." Jabba said with a chuckle.


End file.
